The Mercenary and the Princess
by Ghost Archer
Summary: An unknown force causes Fox to disappear and crash land in an unknown location during a dogfight in the center of the Lylat System. With no contact from his team and his Arwing severely damaged, how will he be able to get back? All content belongs to Nintendo and Disney.
1. Chapter 1

***At the Lin Kuei Temple, Sub-Zero and I are looking around for the other three teams. Ron has already left with the two future prisoners.***

**Me: *looking at my radar* Okay, the signal's still feint, but if my hunch is correct, I should say they're somewhere within the southeast.**

**Sub-Zero: That's where the Grandmaster's room resides.**

**Me: Then let's head there.**

***We reach our destination after about ten minutes. We enter to see Falco, Dante, Rigby, Raven, Stryker, and Nightwing bound to the floor by a red armored robot.***

**Sub-Zero: Sektor.**

**Sektor: Kuai Liang.**

**Me: That's your name?**

**Sub-Zero: Yes. Noob Saibot was my brother, Bi-Han. He was the original Sub-Zero before he was killed by Scorpion. I assumed his codename to honor him.**

**?: And honor him you shall.**

***A puff of black smoke appears behind Sektor and Scorpion appears, dealing a strong punch to his head***

**Me and Sub-Zero: Scorpion!**

**Sektor: So, I was right. You have switched sides thanks to Raiden.**

**Scorpion: I only did it to avenge my clan.**

**Me: And now you will pay for your treachery. You readers enjoy this new story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Star Fox or Sofia the First.**

* * *

The Mercenary and the Princess

Chapter 1: Crash Landing

(Lylat System, Outside Corneria, 8:47 PM)

The Star Fox team, a group of mercenaries for hire that cooperate with the Cornerian Army, are in the middle of a dogfight with the infamous group of mercenaries, Star Wolf. Fox McCloud, the Star Fox team leader, is in pursuit of Star Wolf leader Wolf O'Donnell.

"There's nowhere to run, Wolf!" Fox called out to his part-time rival.

"Who needs to run when you can fight?" Wolf retorted as used his Wolfen to somersault over Fox's Arwing.

"Watch out, Fox! He's about to fire." Falco Lombardi, the team's ace pilot, warned. However, Fox couldn't hear him as Wolf shot Fox's right wing and engine.

"Ah, shoot! I'm hit!" Fox reported as he began spiraling out of control.

"Fox!" Krystal, Star Fox's newest member and Fox's main love interest, cried out. She was rescued by Fox when her home planet of Sauria began to fall apart and he had to make peace with the planet's inhabitants, the Earthwalkers, to put it back together. Fox tries to stabilize and level his ship, but a swirling green portal unexpectedly opened in front of him.

"What the…?" Fox asked himself. He didn't have enough time to evade the portal and it sucks him through, closing afterwards. Both mercenary teams were shocked at the sight of Fox disappearing from the fray.

"What just happened?" Slippy Toad, Star Fox's mechanic, asked his teammates.

"Whatever it is, I hope he ends up dead. Panther, Leon, we're done here." Wolf commanded as the three Wolfens flew out of view, leaving the three Arwings to drift along the fabric of space.

* * *

(Enchancia, Castle, 8:46 PM)

Inside a purple-roofed castle, a young girl with fair skin, auburn hair, and sapphire blue eyes wearing a cyan blue nightgown and an amethyst amulet with a white border is in her bed looking at the starry sky. As she let out a small smile, a grey rabbit hopped on the bed.

"Enjoying the stars tonight, Sofia?" the rabbit asked.

"Yeah. My dad told me about a special time in the evening where you can see only shooting stars." Sofia said as a blue jay and a robin flew in from the window.

"Yeah. And it just heard from the observatory that it will start sometime tonight." The blue jay added.

"That sounds amazing. I hope we get to see them." The robin said in happiness. Then, there was a flash of green light outside. The girl and the three animals looked outside towards where the light came from and they saw what looked like a shooting star, but it was coming into the field.

"Was that one of the stars?" the blue jay asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check it out. Clover, Mia, Robin, come with me." Sofia suggested.

"We're right with you." The rabbit, Clover, responded as he, Mia, and Robin left outside with Sofia.

* * *

(Moments ago…)

Fox was in a nosedive about to crash into an open field. Fortunately for him, there was no one around the soon-to-be impact site. The Arwing crashes into the field and it slides across the ground for a few meters before coming to a complete stop. The clear blue cockpit opens and Fox jumps out of the downed ship. His attire consisted of what he wore during the events of the Aparoid invasion. The vulpine looked around and the environment looked unfamiliar to him. He attempts to contact his teammates.

"Falco. Come in, Falco." Fox said into his communicator, trying to contact the former gang member. Unfortunately, there was no response.

"Slippy? Slippy, are you there?" He tries again and no response from his friend either.

"Krystal. Anyone, answer me!" He tries once again, but still no response. After his last attempt, he gives up.

"Great. I can't contact my team, my Arwing is badly damaged, and there's no one around for miles." Fox said to himself, looking around. "I guess I should explore while I still can." He starts to proceed towards a nearby town, but he suddenly starts to feel woozy. "Huh? I… feel sleepy." He falls to the ground face first, exhausted from the dogfight earlier. His vision was very blurry, but seconds before passing out he saw a small blue figure approach him as his eyes closed shut into unconsciousness.

* * *

***Sektor is lying on the ground in defeat. Scorpion destroys the metal binds with his swords.***

**Dante: Thanks for the help. Though, I could have used my guns to get out and fight him myself.**

**Sub-Zero: When it comes to fighting a powerful opponent, no one is alone.**

**Scorpion: I agree.**

**Raven: Let's take this Lin Kuei traitor back to the studio.**

**Me: You just read my mind, Raven.**

***Back in the studio, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and I place Sektor in a cell between Quan Chi's and Noob Saibot's***

**Sub-Zero: That's three locked up today.**

**Me: I see that.**

**Scorpion: What do you plan on doing now?**

**Me: Well, I'm about to upload this new story and if I have time I'll get started on the new chapter.**

**Scorpion: Sounds like a plan.**

**Me: I might as well get started. You readers leave a review if you liked it. Peace out, friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

***I am in the security office watching Cyborg, Lindsey, Kitana, and Cyrax training amongst one another in the training room. Cole comes in.***

**Cole: You wanted to see me?**

**Me: Ah, Cole. You're here. Have a seat.**

***Cole pulls out a chair and takes his seat.***

**Me: You're probably wondering about what happened to Sofia and Sub-Zero when Doomsday arrived yesterday.**

**Cole: Of course. I saw it myself. What about yesterday?**

**Me: Well, after we apprehended Rain, Sub-Zero told me that before he and Sofia were abducted, he was struck by red lightning and was rendered unconscious.**

**Cole: Red lightning? *I nod. Cole sighs* I should've known my evil double was involved somehow.**

**Me: Evil double?**

**Cole: That's right. How do I put this simply? Have you heard of the Ray Sphere?**

**Me: No.**

**Cole: Well, an explosion from that device has destroyed half of Empire City. I, however, survived and gained these very powers. I used these very powers to protect those who were too weak to fend for themselves. One day, my friend Zeke Dunbar betrayed me and joined Kessler, one of my aliases. With the help of another Conduit named John White, I finally found the rebuilt Ray Sphere on the pier. But it turns out he wanted the power from within the Sphere, so I used a Lightning Storm to destroy it, which resulted in the Sphere killing him and destroying the pier. I managed to escape with my life.**

**Me: *whistles* So, in one timeline, you're a hero and in another, you're a criminal?**

**Cole: And that red lightning came from my criminal doppelganger.**

**Me: Hmm, the best thing to do is track his movements.**

**Cole: Good idea.**

**Me: I'll get things started. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The Mercenary and the Princess

Chapter 2: Strange New World

(Lylat System, Corneria City Outskirts, 6:07 AM)

After Fox's disappearance, the remaining Star Fox members decided it would be wise to report Fox's disappearance to General Pepper. They land their Arwings in the hangar of the Great Fox and make their way to the bridge, where Fox's trusted guidance robot ROB, was waiting for them. Their attire was what they wore during the invasion.

"ROB, contact General Pepper. We have some news for him." Falco commanded.

"Affirmative. I will contact General Pepper now." ROB said as he typed in something on a keyboard and a video screen popped up in front of them and they see an elderly hound wearing a red uniform with white gloves and black boots.

"Ah, Star Fox. What brings you here? Where's Fox?" General Pepper asked curiously.

"That's why we contacted you, Sir." Falco said before sighing. "Tell him, Krystal."

"You see, during an encounter with those ruffians Star Wolf, Fox's ship got badly damaged and while he was spiraling out of control, some green portal opened up right in front of him." Krystal explained with tears forming in her eyes.

"He couldn't react fast enough to avoid the portal and it sucked him and his Arwing in. Who knows where he could be." Slippy finished. The Cornerian General let out a heavy sigh.

"I must think this was no accident. I'll have my scientists figure out a way for you three to go to where Fox has disappeared and locate him." General Pepper said. "Be ready for when we do find it." The team gave him a salute before the transmission ended.

* * *

(Enchancia, Sofia's Bedroom, 6:19 AM)

After the night of the crash, Fox was brought inside the castle, still unconscious. Sofia and her pets were worried he could be dead.

"You really sure you found him like this?" Clover asked Sofia.

"Yes. He didn't look too beat up, but he did have some minor bruises." Sofia said. Fox began to groan groggily.

"He's waking up." Mia gasped. Fox slowly opened his eyes. He sat up, revealing that he was wearing a grey t-shirt. He holds his head in pain and he was handed a small glass of water. He takes a sip.

"Thanks." Fox said.

"No problem." Sofia responded, which made Fox jolt in surprise. He turns his head to face her and is scared right off of the bed.

"You can understand me?!" Fox asked in surprise.

"You can talk?!" Sofia asked.

"Two things: one, I can, and two: How did you find me?" Fox asked.

"Well, I sort of mistook your ship for a shooting star last night and when it crashed, I took a closer look and found you lying in the grass, out like a light." Sofia explained.

"Wait. You thought my Arwing was a shooting star?" Fox asked. The young princess nods. "This is going to be a problem."

"What is?" Sofia asked curiously.

"My Arwing is in terrible shape from the crash and I can't seem to contact my teammates." Fox said as he sat on the bed with a sigh.

"Don't worry. We could figure out a way to repair your ship and help you get home." Sofia reassured. "Until then, you're very much welcome to stay here."

"Thank you and sorry if I gave you such a scare. My name's Fox. Fox McCloud." Fox introduced himself.

"It's very nice to meet you, Fox. I'm Sofia and these are Clover, Robin, and Mia." Sofia introduced herself and her pets to the mercenary. He gives her a friendly smile.

* * *

(Lylat System, Sargasso Space Zone, 6:37 AM)

The three Star Wolf members land their Wolfens inside the hangar. The three hop out of their ships and converge with numerous criminals. The attire they wore was the same during the Aparoid Invasion.

"Welcome back, boss. How was the hunt?" One criminal asked his boss.

"Good. Star Fox was in the way, as usual." Wolf answered in a gruff tone.

"Did you handle them?" Another criminal asked.

"I managed to damage Fox's ship in the process. He attempted to regain control, but this portal opened right in front of him and it sucked him in." Wolf said.

"Whether he went somewhere or not, without their leader, Star Fox is vulnerable now." Leon added.

"Well, we'll tune your ships for your next hunt." The first criminal said. Wolf nods in agreement as he and his teammates left the hangar.

* * *

***I am looking through the security clips searching for any sign of Cole's evil double. Hal, Ralph, Felix, and Kyle walk in.***

**Kyle: Still looking for Evil Cole?**

**Me: Yeah. I've checked almost half of the footages and nothing came up.**

**Felix: Well, it's best to keep looking.**

**Me: Good idea, Felix.**

***I continue searching through the tapes until the lights go out.***

**Ralph: What in the world?**

**Kyle: Someone must've knocked out the power station.**

**Hal: *lights up the room with his ring* It could be Evil Cole.**

**Me: That could be possible.**

***The studio's lights go back on.***

**Kyle: How in the…**

**Me: Emergency generator. If there's one thing authors do, it's to be prepared for any situation.**

**Ralph: That's smart coming from you.**

**Me: Thanks. Well, I better continue looking out for him. You readers leave a review. Peace out, friends!**


End file.
